Christmas Break
by Ellen Smock
Summary: This story was written in the Spring of 2006. It was first published under the name Elizadolots. This was my attempt to portray Petunia in a somewhat sympathetic light.
1. Chapter 1

A note:

The characters in this story are the sole property of JK Rowling. The purpose of this story is to explore the wonderful universe she created. This story was written purely for enjoyment and is not intended for sale.

Christmas Break

A tale of Petunia Evans Dursley

Chapter One—Meeting the Train

"Petunia, honey….do you want to come with us to the station?"… Petunia's mother called from the bottom of the stairs. Why does she cup her hand next to her mouth like that? Petunia wondered. Does she think her hand is a megaphone? That, by being there, it would somehow amplify her words? Or, maybe…heh, heh…she thinks it's magical.

Magical…right, that's probably it! Everything about this house is magical. Except, of course, Petunia.

"I'll be right down, Mum!" Running over to the mirror, Petunia took a last critical look. Hair? Good! Dress? Acceptable. Shoes? Awful…oh, well…maybe she wouldn't see him…maybe he wouldn't get off at the same time. But he usually did. He usually was right there, getting off when Lily did. Maybe he wouldn't look at her shoes.

Mum must have been really cupping that hand because the next call was definitely louder. "Petunia! NOW!"

Petunia gave herself one last glance, smoothed an eyebrow and went to join her parents.

They were headed for King's Cross Station to meet Petunia's younger sister, Lily, returning from school. Lily and Petunia had been inseparable as youngsters. They did everything together. It was almost like they were twins. Sure, Lily was a green eyed redhead--she got that from their mother--while Petunia looked decidedly like Dad, but that didn't matter. To the world, they were "the Evans Girls"…a team.

Then, Lily got the letter.

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

The next thing she knew, Lily had gone away to a private school—a private school that would teach her to become a Witch of all things!—while Petunia stayed home, attending the local public school.

"The Evans Girls" would never be the same.

Early on, it had seemed like it might be alright. Lily had come home anxious to be with Petunia. Winter breaks were full of fun and pranks, summers full of days at the pool and nights at the movies. But, increasingly, Lily came home distracted. She wanted to study her books. Practice her spells. To waste everyone's time talking about the weird things, the unnatural seeming things that she was studying.

Much to her horror, Petunia's parents wanted to hear it. They seemed to relish Lily's success at that school while ignoring, even discounting, Petunia's many accomplishments. Hadn't Petunia won the citywide spelling bee? Hadn't her poem been one of only twenty published by the newspaper in their annual contest?

No one seemed to want to talk about that. When Lily was home, conversation at the table was always "Did you really turn a tea cup into a ferret?" and "Oh, you must be wonderful to be best in Potions!"

Still…Petunia wanted to be there to meet the train.

Station 9 and ¾'s. How ludicrous…It would have made sense if it had been Station 9 and ½…then it would have been a place "in between" two others. But 9 and ¾'s? That just leaves it open to other, nonsensical stations.

The train (Why RED? Who paints a train RED?) pulled in…as usual, the steam seeming overly dramatic. Other trains managed to pull in without polluting the entire station, why did this train have to make such a show?

As always, a gaggle of unruly, oddly dressed young people were jumping off the train to be met by an equally odd looking group of adults. Here and there an uncomfortable family stood out waiting for their kids. Obviously, they, too, were families of "regular" people. Petunia refused to use the word her sister, Lily, now used to describe those who were like Petunia--totally lacking in magical ability. Muggles. What an ugly word. Petunia couldn't understand how her parents tolerated it. If she had used an insulting word to describe their family, she would have been punished for a month. Of course, from Lily, it was fine.

Petunia strained her neck, scanning the crowd, looking for that familiar head of hair. Suddenly her mother cried out "Oh, there she is! LILY!!! LILY!!! We're over here!" Petunia glanced to where her mother was pointing and just as Mom had said, there she was. But wait! Just past her sister. He was there. Petunia wasn't surprised to see he was alone. He didn't look around for anyone. She could see he wasn't expecting anyone to meet him at the train. He was just there, going through one of his bags, looking for something, maybe.

Petunia steeled herself to do this. Taking off toward Lily at somewhere between a walk and a skip…she called out—a bit breathless—"Lily, my dear sister!" Inwardly, Petunia groaned at how stupid that must have sounded. Lily looked up, taken aback at the sight of her sister rushing toward her. She hastily put her bags down, bracing for impact.

Petunia threw her arms around her sister. Over Lily's shoulder Petunia could see him watching. After what seemed like sufficient cooing and hugging, Petunia pushed past Lily to confront him.

"Severus".

"Petunia, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"I thought you would write."

"Yes, well. I apologize, I do not write."

"I wrote you."

"Yes, thank you."

Severus seemed to come to a decision. He moved forward, a smile on his face. Putting one hand on her shoulder, one under her chin, he gazed down into her eyes. "I am sorry, my dear, I wish I could be what you want, I truly do".

Petunia's lips quivered as she gazed into his dark eyes. She couldn't understand why he made her feel this way. It was almost as though her thoughts were not her own when she was with him. A shaky smile quivered on her lips. "That's….that's….thank you…um" She heard her parents making polite coughing noises behind her.

Pulling away from his touch, Petunia turned to them. "Mum, Dad, you remember Severus?" Mum looked a bit uncomfortable but Dad strode forward, his hand extended. "Yes, of course! You're that fellow the girls know from primary school…funny you ending up at the same school as our Lily".

"Hysterical." Petunia thought there was a harshness to the word, but she must have imagined it. The next moment his voice was smooth, almost oily. "Mr. Evans, I was hoping you would allow me the honor of visiting your lovely daughter during the winter break. I would be most grateful for the opportunity."

Petunia felt her heart leap. She hadn't been a fool after all. He did care for her.

Dad looked confused, as though he wasn't sure himself what he was going to say. But the words came out strong. "Of course, my boy! You're always welcome at our house!"

Suddenly Mum came forward, speaking in a rushed sort of way. "Supper. Come for supper tomorrow."

Severus's smile was tight. The look in his eyes might have been satisfaction. He tipped his head. "Thank you…ma'am. It would be my pleasure."

"Oh, but do you need a lift? Dad, can we give him a lift? He just lives a few blocks away from us." Petunia looked anxiously—maybe even a bit desperately—at her father.

Dad seemed to hesitate. Before he could speak, Severus turned to her. "No, thank you, Petunia, there is a car waiting for me." He turned back to the Evans's "Thank you again, I look forward to supper."

Glancing at Lily as he turned, he muttered "Excuse me" and, hefting his bags, took off towards an exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two—The Evans Girls

Lily turned, wide eyed and open mouthed to her sister. "No way! Severus Snape?"

Petunia blushed a little "Well, not really…we just talked a bit. I mean, we've known him for ages, right, and when he came by last summer, you know, to study what was that? with you.."

"Potions" Lily answered "We studied potions."

"Right, potions, well… we got to talking and he said he doesn't have many friends at that school.." Petunia looked sharply at Lily who was trying to suppress a laugh. "What? I thought it was sad!"

"umm…yes, Pet…it's true and you're right, he doesn't have many friends and it is sad."

The girls continued to talk as their parents gathered bags and herded them towards the car.

"Well, so,I suggested that I could write him. We could be, like pen pals, maybe."

Lily tried to keep utter disbelief out of her voice."And, he agreed to this?"

"Yes…well, to me writing him. He said it would be nice to hear from someone outside the school. It would be nice to hear from me."

"But he didn't say he would write you."

"He didn't promise. He said he would try."

As the car moved slowly through traffic, the two girls sat together in the back, keeping their voices low.

Lily had the look of someone who was just figuring out the answer to a difficult puzzle.

"You know….this makes sense."

"What makes sense? That he didn't write to me?"

"Yes" sensing that hurt, Lily went on "well, no, that's just Snape, I would have been surprised if he'd written you. He's not that type" seeing Petunia's questioning look, she hurried to find something safe to say "Most boys don't write, you know? It's like they have some kind of code against it." Petunia let out a relieved laugh which Lily matched.

"What makes sense then?"

"Well, Snape…uh, Severus, he's been acting odd all term."

"Odd? How?"

"Well, hanging around, you know?" Lily could see her sister did know.

"You think he likes you."

"Yes, well..no, see? That didn't make any sense. Severus knows I don't have feelings for him…he knows that I…"

"That you what? Do you have a boyfriend you haven't told me about?"

Lilly giggled. "No, he's not my boyfriend."

"But there is a boy." Petunia declared with a smile. It was like they were kids again, giggling over who liked whom.

"Yes, there's a boy. And, Severus hates him. I don't mean just dislike, Pet. He hates him. He was angry with me when he found out. Said he wouldn't study potions with me anymore, just because I…you know…So, it didn't make sense that he was hanging around me. Unless, it was because of you!"

Lily turned her bright eyes to her sister, reached out to hold her hand. "He must have hoped I would mention him to you, or tell him about you. Don't you see?"

Caught up in the moment, Petunia didn't question this logic.

"Oh, do you think?"

"Yes, I do! Oh, that James Potter is going to feel so stupid when he learns the truth! He's been mean and nasty to Snape, trying to chase him away." Lily gave a satisfied laugh as she pictured herself telling James how wrong he'd been.

"Oh, it's James is it?" Petunia inquired with a wink.

Lily blushed, girlish giggles burst from both of them.

As they pulled into the driveway, Petunia was happy. The Evans Girls were together again, laughing and chatting about boys. It was as though separate schools and potions and magic had never happened.

Dinner was better than most. Mum and Dad were overly interested in "spells" and "transfigurations"…they certainly never expressed that much interest in "Civil Affairs" or "Algebra". But, Petunia didn't care. Lily seemed to have been taken over by the idea that Severus was infatuated with Petunia. Regardless of the topic Mum and Dad latched onto, she kept turning to Petunia, putting her hand over Petunia's and saying things like "Oh, this is so wonderful!" and "I'm so happy about this!" and "You and Severus!"

Petunia had thought Lily's logic was a little flawed. To her, it didn't seem reasonable that a man would lurk around the sister of a woman he was interested in. That just seemed, to Petunia, to be a path to jealousy. But, Petunia had to admit that Lily was far more wise about such thing. She had more experience with men. And, Petunia would have to have been blind to not recognize that Lily was beautiful and vivacious and definitely "what men want in a woman"…while, Petunia was not. If Lily thought that this made sense, then maybe it did. Maybe Petunia—a bit dowdy in appearance and unaccustomed to the company of men her own age—didn't really understand how completely different they were.

Severus Snape. She and Lily had been in school with him since the beginning. He'd always been a bit dirty, as though his family didn't demand he bathe much. And, his clothes had always been torn and out of fashion. But, Petunia hadn't thought that was important. All the boys seemed to be smellier than the girls. Or—at least—they seemed to smell worse than the girls. And, plenty of kids wore hand me downs. Severus might have been the smelliest and the most tattered, but most of the boys were smelly and tattered too.

The girls got up to clear the table. Petunia almost never did this when Lily wasn't there. Mum and Dad did, telling Petunia she might as well go study. But the tradition was "the girls" cleared the table and did the dishes. They rose to it automatically, seeing it as a time to chat and laugh, pretending that their parents, all of 15 feet away watching the television news, couldn't hear them.

"Lily, can you tell me something?"

"Hand me that cup, would you? I'm making a strictly "drink receptacle " run this time!... thanks…sure, Pet, you know I'll tell you anything"

That wasn't strictly true, and both of them knew it. But, it was a nice pretense and it helped keep the mood light. Petunia appreciated it.

"Why isn't Severus popular?...at your school, I mean…why doesn't he have any friends?"

Lily put her chin on the top cup one hand on the bottom, one about midway up the stack, and gave Petunia a glance that was supposed to say "I really want to answer you right away, but I have this tower of cups and glasses here and can't possibly talk until I put them down!"

Lily walked awkwardly into the kitchen trying desperately to think of a reason that wouldn't sound horribly nasty and mean…

She was somewhat disappointed to find that Petunia had followed her. Rather than loading up on flatware, which would have taken her quite some time—their Mum believed in the full place setting for special occasions!-- she had simply grabbed a dinner plate and followed close on Lily's heels

She stalled a bit, taking her time to deconstruct the tower very carefully.

"Lily, why?"

"I'm not sure, Pet. Maybe it's because he's so smart."

"He is? But he did so poorly in class."

"Oh, that was Muggle stuff, Pet….Severus is an amazing wizard. He knows more than just about any of the other kids in class. He is the best, I mean, the best, at two of the hardest things."

Petunia's back stiffened a bit at the dismissal of her own school work as "Muggle stuff" but let it pass in her desire for information.

"What things, Lily? What is he so good at that it would make people stay away from him?"

"Well, there's a class…Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's really hard, but Severus just gets it. It's like he knows so much about the Dark Arts…and, um how to defend against them, that he almost doesn't need the class.."

"You said there were two, Lil…what's the other?"

Petunia thought she knew. She thought this was the reason Lily had asked Severus to visit over the summer…but she wanted to hear it from her sister's lips.

"Potions, Pet…he's amazing at Potions".

"I thought you were top of the class at Potions, Lil."

For the first time in years, Lily looked embarrassed. She blushed a very satisfyingly deep shade of red and looked furtively over at where their parents were watching the news.

"I am, Pet…I am top of the class…but…" Lily bit her lip. This was hard to admit, even to the other half of The Evans Girls. "I'm only top of the class because Professor Slughorn likes me. Really, Severus is the best. He's much better than I am, and I am good." Lily seemed to rally a bit…seemed to find her pride. She looked her sister square in the eye… "I am good, Pet! Hell…I'm brilliant! I can do things no one else can do. I do them faster, better and with flair…but Severus is better than I am…He's just not as—you know—charming or lively or….well… "

"Beautiful?" Petunia offered.

Lily blushed again…looked down…smiling. "Well…umm… I guess."

"Because you are, you know? I know it, you must know it".

"Thanks, Pet…but it doesn't feel right to be called top of the class when I know it's because of how I look."

Petunia had never—in her life—considered the idea that there was a downside to being beautiful. But, she could see there was. Her sister clearly felt it. Petunia ignored the part of her brain that was making note of the fact their parents had never heard this story…they had only heard she was "top of the class". That wasn't important now. What was important was that her "boyfriend" was better at Potions than Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three—Dinner

The next day was one of the funnest times Petunia could remember since Lily left for that school. Lily joined Petunia in a desperate plea for a shopping trip. "Oh, please! She can't have a gentleman call with those shoes! And, she should have a new dress too! Something more grown up, that brings out her eyes!" Relenting under the pressure of stereo pleading, their parents agreed to fund a trip to the mall. Even better, they agreed to drop the girls off and return later. It was the first time Lily and Petunia ever got to experience shopping for girl stuff without Mum standing over them while Dad sat resignedly on a hard bench in the corner.

When Dad came to pick them up, they were straining under the weight of bags from 5 of the better known shops. Dad chuckled a bit… "I thought we were only talking about a dress and some shoes!"

"Well, you know how it is Dad!" Lily laughed. "You can't put a beautiful new dress over an old fashioned slip!...Petunia needed a few other things to bring her up to date."

Petunia was too busy rooting through her bags, fingering the silky things Lily had insisted she buy to object to idea she'd been out of date. Besides, maybe this was part of what made Lily so exciting to men. Petunia could believe she would have more confidence, more spark, wearing these tiny things than the safe, white cotton things she typically wore.

"We'd better hurry Dad! I need to get dressed" Leaning over to Lily she whispered.. "Lil, will you help me with a few of these things?" She pulled out something that had a lot of hooks on it…she'd tried it on in the store—and hadn't that been exciting?—but she wasn't sure she could get it hooked on her own.

"Sure, Pet! You know it!"

When the bell rang, Lily was just finishing with Petunia's hair. She'd insisted that it couldn't be pulled back away from her face, it had to "fall forward…just a little when you bend over".

Petunia was trying to imagine why she would need to bend over when the door rang.

"He's here!" they said together.

"You look great Pet!"

"Thanks, Lil!"

They trotted down the stairs just as Mum opened the door and Severus walked in.

He was carrying flowers, of all things!

"Mrs. Evans, I thought you might like these."

Mum looked taken aback. As though the last thing she'd expected of him was courtesy. She still wasn't sure why she had invited him to supper. The words just seemed to come out of her mouth, as though someone else was saying them.

To be honest, she found him a bit disgusting. She always had. Even when he was a little boy he'd seemed dirty and mean. Lily had always encouraged him, cheered him on, stood up for him to the other kids. Mrs. Evans had been afraid that one day, Lily might marry him, just to prove to the other kids that they were wrong about him. One of the reasons she had been so happy when Lily got that letter had been that she would finally be in classes without Severus Snape. She had been bitterly disappointed to find that he, too, was "magical". However, truthfully, if he was here for Petunia, maybe that wasn't so bad. Petunia hadn't had many suitors. Indeed, there had only been one and he was even more dreadful than Severus. Vernon Dursley wasn't merely unappealing, he was positively criminal. He'd spent a summer in a rehabilitation camp after being caught doing cruel things to some of the local cats. When he'd shown up on the stoop asking for Petunia, Mrs. Evans hadn't thought twice about slamming the door. There were some things that were worse than a life alone and Vernon Dursley certainly qualified.

And, here was Severus Snape—a boy she'd viewed with similar, if less intense, disdain—obeying the niceties, bringing her flowers. Obviously he knew that she was the hostess, not her daughter and had done the proper thing by bringing a hostess gift. Surely such attention to manners deserved a little latitude on superficial issues like torn and patched clothing.

"Please do come in, um…Severus."

"Thank you! Mrs. Evans. And may I say you look lovely, the blue flowers on your apron do so compliment your eyes."

Not entirely sure why this flattery touched her so, Mrs. Evans blushed a bit and giggled a thank you.

"AHEM!"…Lily unceremoniously took the attention of all to the stairway where she stood with her sister.

"Oh, Petunia! You look lovely" gushed Dad.

Mrs. Evans seemed a bit surprised… "Why, Yes, Petunia…you do look lovely."

Petunia was breathing heavily, trying to find words—never, in her entire life—had she stood next to Lily and heard people tell Petunia that she looked lovely. She was always given "Oh, and you look very pretty too, dear" comments.

"Thanks, Mum…Dad…" she turned her eyes to Severus, who did, at least, seem to be looking at her.

"Indeed, Petunia. I hardly expected this. You're appearance…it's almost magical…wouldn't you say, Evans?"

Snape directed a harsh glare at Lily who's spine stiffened a bit. "She looks beautiful because she is beautiful!" Lily reached up to brush Petunia's hair off her shoulder. "All she needed was a little bit of new packaging to make her shine."

"Ah, I see" Snape seemed almost suspicious.

Petunia looked back and forth between them, unsure what this exchange really meant. She decided that posing on the stairs was something she could only do for so long. Trotting down the last stairs toward the gathering at the door, Petunia registered the fact that Lily had not followed her and, worse, that Severus hadn't taken his gaze off her. The only good thing was, Snape's gaze did not look friendly in the least.

Severus tore his gaze away from Lily, turning to Petunia with a tight smile.

"That color is quite becoming on you."

Petunia tried not to beam. She blushed slightly under his scrutiny. He seemed to almost sniff her, as though he was trying to sense something others couldn't see.

"Thank you…um, Mum? Should we be moving on to the lounge or are you ready for us at the table?"

Dad gave a hearty chuckle and startled Severus with a substantial clap on the shoulder as he headed stepped past him.

"What's the rush? Let's have a round of drinks and get better acquainted."

He put his arm out to Petunia, beaming with happiness. It was as if he'd been waiting for this day when his older daughter—the one so much like himself—would blossom to shine the way the younger girl always had.

Awash with the unfamiliar feeling that her parents were actually proud of her, Petunia didn't care that Severus had hung back, apparently to talk to Lily in private.

"How did you do it, Evans?"

"What do you mean, Snape?" Lily was obviously torn between confusion and anger.

"What charm did you use to achieve this…" He gestured toward the spot Petunia had occupied "this…transformation?"

Lily was shocked to the core. Snape thought she had used magic to make Petunia more beautiful. He knew that she wasn't yet allowed to use magic outside of school. Worse, it meant he, himself, did not see Petunia as beautiful.

"Snape, I'm not of age yet, you know I can't use magic out of school."

He sneered. "You actually let that stupid decree stop you?" Snape recently turned 17, so—of course—wasn't bound by the decree against underage magic, but he made it sound like he'd never bothered with it at all.

"Of course, I do! The headmaster told us how important it was, and how the ministry had ways of monitoring us!"

Snape snorted. "Perhaps you're right….in an all muggle house like this, the ministry would have no trouble spotting a bit of magic… still.." He looked over at Petunia now the center of her parent's attention. Snapping his head to down at Lily. "I don't believe it! I'll figure out what you did Evans! Mark my words…" He strode into the lounge. Feeling angry and confused, Lily followed, not at all sure what she could do—or should do—to protect her sister.

Mrs. Evans looked darkly at Lily as she followed Severus into the room. She rose and addressed the others. "Give us 5 minutes to finish getting ready, please." She strode over to Lily, taking her arm as she propelled her toward the door.

"If you two have finished your little tete a tete, maybe you can come help me in the kitchen."

"Sorry Mum, it was…um…school business."

Mrs. Evans leaned in close, so that only Lily could hear. "I certainly hope so, I don't want you ruining this for your sister."

Lily swallowed hard and looked over at Petunia. She looked happy. Severus was looking down at her intently, something which obviously delighted Petunia.

Lily nodded obediently to her mother and followed her out.

Lily was just backing out of the kitchen with the gravy boat carefully balanced in her hands when Severus, Petunia and her father came into the dining room.

"Severus, I believe you're sitting there, next to Pet" Lily said, indicating a spot opposite her.

"Thank you, Evans."

Severus pulled out the chair next to his and held it for Petunia as she sat. Mrs. Evans, just stepping in with the roast smiled at the courtesy. She looked at Severus, trying to see past the apparent lack of shampoo, to focus on what she hoped was a well raised young man within. "You're very well mannered, Severus! I appreciate that!"

"Thank you, ma'am, my mother will be happy to learn her years of training have not gone to waste."

"May I ask a question?" Petunia looked back and forth from Severus to Lily.

"Certainly, what is it?" Snape asked.

"Why do you call Lily "Evans"? and, I've heard her call you "Snape" too, it just seems so odd to me. I mean, you've known each other since you were young children."

Severus and Lily exchanged a look… Severus seemed to decide it was better if he explained.

"It's just a habit really. The professors at school all call us "Mr. Snape" and "Miss Evans". It's sort of a tradition to refer to the students who are not in your own house by their family names."

"Your own house? What on earth does that mean?"

At this Severus sent an exasperated glare across the table to Lily. "Honestly, Evans, I would have thought you might have shared some of your experiences with your sister. What's the point of even having a sister if you don't talk to her?"

Lily's lips were tight and her brow furrowed a bit as she glared at Snape. How could she tell him that she'd tried for years to get Petunia to take an interest in Hogwarts but Petunia wouldn't listen? She wouldn't talk about it when they were alone and if Lily discussed it with her parents, Petunia left the room. Lily knew if she said that, Mum would think she was trying to ruin things for Petunia. "Sisters have so much to talk about, Severus. I know, as an only child, you can't possibly understand, but, the last thing The Evans Girls want to do is spend their time together discussing school!" Lily mustered a laugh, hoping that Severus might feel a little insecure about not knowing what it is siblings like to discuss when they're together.

"Well, can someone tell me now?" Petunia asked.

Lily nodded to Severus, indicating that this was his time to take center stage.

"Hogwarts was built by 4 great wizards. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Their…um, vision, shall we say, was a school united in purpose, but with different approaches to allow any student to find a place he or she belonged."

Lily looked at Severus with surprise. She had never heard it expressed that way. "Find a place he or she belonged". James and Sirius always said the sorting hat figured out what your best skill was and put you in that house, but Severus made it sound like the hat helped the student find a place he or she would be comfortable.

Severus continued educating Petunia.

"The students of each house become your family while you are at school. You sleep in the same dormitory as your classmates. Upper classmen guide and assist younger students. It is quite a good arrangement."

Lily resisted the urge to smirk as Petunia suddenly found all of this fascinating. She was quite sure she'd tried to explain the different houses her first break only to hear the words "unnatural nonsense" muttered as Petunia left the table in a huff.

Lily couldn't manage to stifle a cringe, though, at Petunia's next comment. "Lily tells me you're quite an excellent student, Severus."

"Oh, did she now?" Severus's look fell just short of a leer. "Thank you, Evans. I wasn't aware you had noticed."

"Oh, she did! She said you're the best at two things that are really hard. What were they again, Lily?"

For a moment, Lily wondered exactly why she'd been so interested in making Petunia look beautiful. Lily couldn't expect Petunia to know why saying this in front of Severus was difficult, but she had to know Lily didn't want to say it in front of their parents.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts and…um…Potions."

Mrs. Evans seemed to find this delightful. "Oh, are you good at Potions too? Our Lily is top of the class! The Professor even sent us a note telling us how proud we should be of her."

"Did he now?" Severus tipped his head toward Lily with a dark look in his eyes.

"Mum, Slughorn plays favorites. It's true, I'm good and he likes me, but Severus is really the best. Everyone knows it."

There. Let him deal with that. While it hadn't been easy to say out loud, now that she had, she could tell it had been the smart thing to do. Severus couldn't use the letter against her now, couldn't taunt her with it now that she'd said it was a lie.

Mum, however, didn't seem to be buying it. "Oh, dear! I'm sure you're just being modest. But isn't it nice that you have so much in common?"

Lily looked down at her plate to avoid Severus's eyes. "Yeah, Mum…it's great… Severus, why don't you tell them about Defense Against The Dark Arts? They hear all about Potions from me, but I'm not even close to as good as you in Defense Against The Dark Arts."

Lily hoped this change in topic would get the discussion back on Severus and how interesting Petunia thought he was.

Petunia seemed to catch on, asking encouragingly: "Well, first, what exactly is a "dark art"? It doesn't sound particularly nice."

Severus grunted a bit. "Well, I suppose that's the reason people need to defend against them then, isn't it?" He looked at Lily. "I suppose, Severus, yes."

" "Dark Arts" is certainly not the most flattering term. It refers to magical spells and charms which cause others to behave in ways they would not normally behave."

Without thinking, Lily objected. "No, Severus, that's not it. Lots of spells and charms do that without being "dark". Take love potions or memory charms."

"You don't think erasing someone's memory is dark, Evans? As always, it's convenience that decides what charms are given negative labels. It's oh, so handy to be able to wipe out the memory of a muggle who happens to witness magic, or a fellow student who walks into the room at a bad time, so memory charms are freed from the label "dark". But the truth is, Evans, they are a very dark art indeed. There are memory charms far more powerful and damaging than anything you'll be taught at Hogwarts."

Petunia evidently felt this intellectual discussion between the two of them wasn't working to her advantage—that she needed to become an active participant.

"Lily said Love Potions…that's silly isn't it? You can't make someone fall in love. They don't exist, right?" She looked back and forth between them.

"Not really, Pet. Love potions only make someone think she's in love, and they wear off very quickly."

Severus grunted again. "Well, if you mean those silly little potions you girls like to put in chocolates to subdue unwilling males, then you're quite correct. Those rarely last as long as the date the poor boy was taken on." He swung his gaze to Petunia. "But there are other potions that can create a far more lasting effect. Weeks, even months. Enough for people to completely change their lives, to marry, move, give up everything they'd known before. Then, when the potion does wear off, the poor woman—or man—has little choice but to stay with the new life. What is she to do? Return home, admit that her life had been a lie? It does happen, some people are strong enough to shake the new life along with the magic, but it's rare."

Lily had never heard of such a thing. Could that be true? Could there be love potions that would bewitch someone long enough to ruin his or her life? That would be a dark art indeed. She began to see what Severus meant when he talked about convenience determining what was labeled a "dark art". It was very convenient to get a boy to fall in love for a night so as to have a date at the ball, or make another boy jealous. Most of the girls had made and used love potions at least once already this year.

"But, how can one defend against a potion?" Mr. Evans finally asked the thing the others at the table were wondering.

"By being aware, of course. By recognizing the signs that an object has been tampered with. By being careful."

"Is that all there is to it then? Is that whole class about being careful?"

Severus laughed. Lily hadn't heard that sound since they'd started at Hogwarts. "No, sir. There is much more to it than that. There are potions to be careful of, but there are also spells to deflect and creatures to defeat."

"Creatures?" Petunia squealed. Lily stifled a laugh of her own. Petunia looked exactly as she did whenever a spider came into their room. Lily half expected her to climb up on the chair and start screaming for Dad to come kill it.

"Yes, creatures. Again, the prejudice of the wizarding community shows. We have a class in "magical creatures" but if a creature is considered especially dangerous, it is studied as if it were a dark art."

"What kind of creatures?"

Snape held up his hands, ticking off fingers as he named creatures. "Poltergeists, Gryndilows, Bogarts, Dementors."

Again, Lily didn't stop to think when she broke in. "Dementors! Severus, we have not studied dementors."

"Ah, but we will, Evans, we will."

"How can you know that? I don't think Dumbledore would allow Dementors in the school so we can study them."

He laughed again.

"Oh, we can study them, Evans. And, we won't have to go out to Azkaban to do it either."

"Azkaban?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Azkaban prison, ma'am. It is the wizarding prison. The Dementors guard it to prevent escapes." Severus turned his eyes back to Lily. "the Dementor is the foulest of creatures. It walks the earth feeding on emotions, feeding on souls. They say the kiss of the Dementor leaves its victim worse than dead, a hollow shell of a person with no joy, no happiness, no love."

Severus's low, silky voice seemed to have hypnotized the group. No one moved or spoke, caught up in the idea of such an existence and the knowledge there were creatures out there capable of causing it.

It was Severus who broke the spell.

"Well, now, Mrs. Evans, could I trouble you for a bit more of that lovely roast?"


	4. Chapter 4

Visibly shaken, Mrs. Evans managed to rally herself enough to fulfill her hostess duties.

"Of course. It might be easier if I take your plate."

Rising then reaching out to take the plate from Severus, Mrs. Evans tried to regain her composure. It wouldn't do to have a scene in front of this young man. She went over to the sideboard and speared a slice of roast...

"What can I get you? One piece, two?"

"Oh, two if you can spare it. It is really quite delicious."

"Thank you, dear. It's my mother's recipe. It's been handed down in my family for generations."

"But you won't share it with your daughters, Mum!" Petunia chimed in. She seemed to sense that this very pedestrian discussion was the only hope they had of shaking off the pall the Dementor discussion had cast over the table.

Mrs. Evans managed a laugh as she handed the plate back to Severus. She put a hand on her eldest daughter's shoulder and looked down at her, smiling. "Oh, you'll get it dear, don't worry! But you'll get it the exact same way I got it. When you get married! That's the tradition!" She patted Petunia before returning to her seat.

Petunia blushed a bit at the idea of her getting married. That had always seemed very unlikely. Indeed, she had thought her parents were convinced that no man would ever want her.

Everyone at the table seemed to agree that discussion of the magical world and school should be kept for some other time and place.

The rest of the meal they talked of nothing more challenging than the weather. Indeed, this seemingly dull topic lead to a heated discussion between Severus and Mr. Evans over whether or not running to get out of the rain actually kept you drier than walking at your normal pace. Mr. Evans was an engineer and he was convinced that increased speed going through the planes of water would, in fact, get you wetter than if you just let them fall on your head. Severus, however, seemed to believe the surface tension of the individual drops of water would be more forcefully broken by an impact driven by gravity. He argued that no human, however fast he might run, could generate that sort of force. They had quite a fine time of it.

When the meal was over, Lily and Petunia automatically rose to clear the table. Mrs. Evans coughed. "Petunia dear, why don't you and Severus go for a walk around the block? It's not too cold out and I'm sure the fresh air will be delightful. I'll help Lily clear the table. I have something I want to discuss with her anyway."

While delighted to be given the privilege of not performing menial labor in front of Severus, Petunia wasn't entirely convinced he was interested in going for a walk. However, he dispelled that thought quite quickly.

"Yes, Petunia, let us take a walk. Your mother is quite right, it's unusually warm tonight, you won't need more than a light wrap to be comfortable."

She gave Severus a bright smile. Catching Lily's eye as she turned, Petunia winked. She might have even been smirking a bit as her sister began to stack dishes. She felt entitled. Petunia had few enough moments in the sun, she planned on enjoying this.

Petunia grabbed a sweater from the closet next to the door. She looked at Severus questioningly. "Do you have a coat?"

"No, I will be fine, I enjoy the cold." Severus opened the door, waiting for Petunia.

Petunia shrugged as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled her sweater around her before stepping out. She stopped for a moment to adjust. It certainly wasn't as cold as it might have been this close to Christmas, but she still pulled her arms over her chest to keep out the chill.

Severus hadn't been lying. He truly seemed to enjoy the cold air. He took several deep breaths before turning to offer Petunia his arm.

"Shall we just start walking and see where we end up?"

"That would be lovely!"

At first, they didn't talk. Petunia looked up at the houses all decorated for the holiday. Severus seemed oblivious to the festive lights and lawn décor, only looking up from the street when Petunia tugged on his arm and pointed to something she found especially pretty.

"Yes, that is, indeed…cheery."

Suddenly he seemed to decide conversation was needed.

"Will you tell me something Petunia?"

"Of course!" Petunia regretted it the moment she said it. She knew she sounded like a giddy school girl. She was almost a year older than this young man. Reigning in her enthusiasm, she tried again. "I mean, it depends what you want to know."

Severus seemed to repress a chuckle.

"Why did you blush when your mother told you she would give you the recipe when you got married?"

"Did I blush?" Petunia hoped that it wasn't obvious she was, once again, blushing and this time there was nothing little about it. "Oh, well…I guess I didn't expect her to say something like that. She usually makes it sound like Lily is the only chance she has at seeing grandchildren."

"Are you telling me you don't have suitors? You seem personable enough and…" he looked her over from head to toe and back with a critical glare "you're certainly presentable enough, even pleasant to look at."

Petunia fidgeted a bit under his gaze and rolled those words over in her mind "personable", "presentable", "pleasant". These weren't the most encouraging words she'd ever heard, but at least they weren't insulting.

"Well, there was one boy." Petunia suddenly felt the need to prove someone found her attractive.

"Tell me about him." Severus's voice was soft, silky, hypnotic. She found herself responding without thinking.

"You may not know him. He's a couple of years older than I am. Vernon Dursley?"

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I seem to remember hearing the name. Go on. Did you date Vernon Dursley?"

"I never got the chance. Mum slammed the door in his face the first time he came to ask me out."

"Tut, tut…I find it hard to picture your very well mannered mother behaving so. Surely there must have been something about this Vernon Dursley that provoked her?"

Petunia felt the anger of that day return to her as she remembered. "She said he had been a horrible child. Can you believe that? My mother slammed the door in his 18 year old face because he had been a horrible child."

"hmmm… that is odd. Aren't all children horrible?"

Petunia cocked her head at this… "Well, of course they are! You are absolutely right! She had no right to send him away just because she knew what he'd been like as a child. Would she prefer I find a total stranger than someone I'd known all my life?"

"Petunia. Did you like this Vernon Dursley?"

Petunia had to stop and think. Had she liked Vernon? "Well…no, not particularly. He seemed a bit coarse. Rude even. Some of the boys seemed to be afraid of him. But that's not the point."

"It's not?"

"No. People aren't always what everyone thinks they are. I know that. You must know that. I wanted to find out what kind of person Vernon was for myself. He could have been sweet and kind to me. I'll never know. She took that from me."

"You're right, that wasn't fair. However, I'm sure she thought she was protecting you. From what I understand, that's something mothers do quite a bit."

"hmph" Petunia grunted, pulling her arms around her once again.

"You are feeling the cold. We should return."

Severus steered Petunia in a half circle and then set off back to the house, retracing their steps.

Arriving back at the house, they found Mr. and Mrs. Evans were the only ones downstairs. "Lily was tired after all the fun you girls had today, she's gone to bed." Mrs. Evans said, she offered to fix hot cocoa, but Severus politely declined saying he needed to get home.

After he'd gone, Petunia declared herself exhausted and, after quick pecks on the cheeks of both parents, raced up the stairs to talk to Lily.

She wasn't at all surprised that Lily was still awake. "Okay, spill…what did Mum want to talk about that was so bad you ran away to bed?"

Lily looked surprised. "Pet…don't you want to tell me about your walk?"

"Oh…well, yes, that was nice, but nothing special happened, I want to know what happened here!"

"They asked me to quit Hogwarts."

Petunia was shocked. Their parents hadn't stopped gushing over the fact Lily had gotten into that odd school since the first day an owl had flown into their kitchen with the letter. How could they want her to quit now?

"Why, Lil?" She settled on the bed next to her sister, putting a hand on her shoulder like she used to. It had been years since the lovely, vibrant Lily had turned to her sister for help, but the contact came naturally. Petunia didn't understand the "magical" aspect of her sister's life, but she knew Lily felt it was important and she couldn't believe their parents wanted her to give it up.

"Because of what Severus said about the Dementors. I guess they never imagined there were bad things in the magical world, Pet. They thought it was all about making feathers float and turning teacups into mice….I guess they want to protect me."

"Well, you can't quit."

Lily was genuinely surprised by this comment and it showed on her face. "Pet, I thought you didn't like the fact I'm magical?"

Petunia took a deep breath. She hadn't exactly tried to hide her feelings these last 6 years. "I don't Lil, I'm not going to lie to you, but it's important to you. You've been more alive, more vibrant since going there. Even I can see it's where you belong."

Petunia took another breath. She'd never said this to anyone before, but it was so obviously true. Lily belonged at that school. It brought out the best in her. Even though that meant Petunia looked a bit plainer next to her already beautiful sister, Petunia knew it was the best thing for Lily.

Lily reached up to grab her sister's hand. "Thanks, Pet."


	5. Chapter 5

The girls vowed to present a united front to their parents. They had to understand that it was unfair to ask Lily to leave Hogwarts. Maybe seeing Petunia—and knowing how she little she likes the school—argue the case will help. They decided to tackle the job first thing in the morning.

One of the joys of Christmas break is getting to sleep in, however, that next morning, both The Evans Girls were up and dressed before their parents even made it downstairs. Petunia had bacon grilling and Lily was putting the finishing touches on a batch of waffles when Mrs. Evans pushed open the kitchen door, obviously confused by what she was seeing.

"Good morning Mum!" the girls managed to say in perfect unison.

"Good morning….what in heaven's name are you doing?"

Lily took this one. "We're fixing you breakfast, Mum, what's it look like?"

Petunia covered a laugh and asked "Is Dad coming down? This is for both of you."

"Yes, he'll be along shortly…. I can see your fixing breakfast for us. The question is, why, in heaven's name, are you fixing breakfast for us?"

Lily and Petunia looked at each other, gathering strength from each other's nods of agreement. "We need to wait for Dad." Lily said hurriedly. "Have a seat and tuck in though! There's plenty to go around so don't be shy. Would you like some juice?"

Pulling out a chair from the small kitchen table and looking suspicious, Mrs. Evans declined the juice. "No, thank you. I don't suppose you've made coffee?"

Mrs. Evans was one of those who had to start the day with a cup of coffee. She wouldn't touch a drop after breakfast—honestly preferring the taste of tea—but it was her morning ritual to start the day with coffee.

"Sure Mum! Pet's taken care of that!"

Petunia poured a cup of the hot brown liquid and put it in front of her mother, trying hard to keep from wrinkling her nose at the smell. Mum always said that coffee smelled good in the morning, but Petunia had never been able to adjust to it.

"There you go Mum…I'll just bring the milk and sugar."

"Thank you, dear."

At that moment, they heard Mr. Evans coming down the stairs, bellowing happily. "My dear woman! How on earth did you get breakfast going so quickly? I know I took a bit long with the shave, but…." He stopped, having opened the door to the kitchen and seeing that his wife had not, in fact, whipped up a stellar breakfast in three and a half minutes. "Oh…girls! You did this?" He, too, had a faint air of suspicion about him. Lily thought The Evans Girls could stand to expand their repertoire. Obviously, fixing breakfast for their parents telegraphed their intention to ask for things.

"Sit!" she said. Pointing to a carafe on the table she said "Pineapple juice! I know it's your favorite."

"Yes, quite." Clearly figuring out what the girls wanted was going to prevent either of the elder Evans's from enjoying this meal.

"Are we about ready, Pet?" Lily looked about the table to see if anything was missing.

"I think that's it, Lil…shall we have a seat?"

"Yes, let's."

They had planned it all out while cooking. Petunia would lead the way. Their parents were less likely to try an emotional argument with her.

"Mum, Dad…it's really unfair of you to ask Lily to leave her…um, Hogwarts."

Lily gave Petunia an appreciative glance. Until this moment, she'd never heard Petunia use the name before. It was always "your school" or "that school" or, worse "that unnatural school".

"You know she's happy there and she's doing so well….and, well, just look at her! Obviously the place has been good for her! Besides, she's only got one year left, it would be cruel to make her change schools now."

Mrs. Evans appreciated the sisterly affection this outburst showed. It was no secret that Petunia deeply resented the attention Lily had been getting since going to Hogwarts. She reached a hand out to cover her eldest daughter's. "Honey, I know you mean well, but it's a question of safety. We had no idea there would be such things as Dementors. Who knows what other foul things might exist there? There could be vampires! Werewolves! We can't take the chance."

At this, Lily just about burst. "Mum, you're right. Dementors are not the worst of it. There are many, many horrible things—and yes, there are vampires and one of the students is a werewolf—but they are not the problem. There is an evil out there that is growing by the day. You don't realize it because it hasn't had an obvious affect on your world yet, but there is a war brewing in the magical world. A war between the fundamental powers of good and evil. I have to help fight that war."

Everyone else—including Petunia—was frozen. War? Lily hadn't said anything about a war?

Lily took a deep breath and pressed on. "It's not just about learning magical spells and making things disappear. It's about keeping the worlds, our world and your world, safe. Already I've seen things in the news that I think are related to what is going on in the magical world."

"What things, Lil?" Petunia was honestly frightened by what her sister was saying.

Lily looked at Petunia, trying to decide exactly how to express her thoughts. "You know, that fluke storm last week that tore up those houses over near Beckman's point? The weather man had no explanation for that, did he? And, just those two houses…not even side by side, destroyed right down to the basement. But, no damage to the rest of the neighborhood?"

"Lily, seriously, that was just some strange weather phenomenon. We don't get them here much, but over in America they always get these big funnels that drop out of the sky and skip through a town destroying things at random. They don't attribute that to bad magic, do they?"

Lily's father was using the voice he used whenever one of the females in the house seemed to be unbalanced. With three of them around, he'd gotten well practiced at it.

"Dad, I'm not crazy! And, that's not the only thing. That stampede downtown last week, when people were running and screaming and no one could get a clear answer about what started it. Remember? Everyone the news interviewers said they didn't remember, they just found themselves running in horror."

"Well…" Petunia didn't really think this line of discussion was helping their cause, but maybe if Lily started to make more sense, it would help. "What do you think it was Lily?"

"Death Eaters. I think Death Eaters staged an attack and the Ministry of Magic wasn't able to control the aftermath. A lot of powerful wizards have houses and apartments in the city, among the muggles. I guess they find it amusing, watching their neighbors mow their lawns and go grocery shopping. I'm sure when I get back, I'll find that wizards living downtown are now missing…I wish I'd thought to have my Daily Prophet forwarded here for the break."

Petunia sucked in her breath. Death Eaters! How lovely. If there was ever a name less likely to inspire confidence in their parents, she didn't want to hear it.

"And you think you can make a difference? You're just a young girl." Mrs. Evans, at least, seemed to be accepting Lily's tales of evil. It remained to be seen if she could be convinced her daughter belonged in the fight.

"Yes, Mum, I do. I really do! There are a bunch of us, and a bunch of teachers. We're working out plans on what to do when we graduate, how we can best help. Most of the professors are already working against him. But, I have to graduate! I have to finish school or I'll be no good to anyone."

"Who's "him"?" Mrs. Evans kept her voice even. "You said the professors are working against him, who is "him"?"

"Voldemort. You wouldn't know his name, Mum. Half of the wizarding world is afraid to even say it. They call him "He who must not be named" as though avoiding the name somehow makes them safer. But it doesn't. The only hope is for good witches and wizards to fight him. And if good witches and wizards don't get to fight him, because they are kept away by their well meaning parents, then there is no hope. He'll win and eventually his destruction will become so obvious you'll run out of ways to explain it away."

Lily looked up at her family. She hadn't meant to talk about this. She had wanted them to remain ignorant and happy. But if she had to ruin that, so she could go back where she belonged, to fight beside James and Sirius, to follow Dumbledore's lead, then so be it. The passion to fight had been growing in her all year. Since she got her nearly perfect OWLS just before the start of school, and realized she could become anything she wanted—Auror, Unspeakable—anything, she had known that she had to use her gifts to fight the evil that was rising. Last year the staff had managed to keep the news from reaching the students, but this year…well, there had been mysterious family deaths and absences and many secret meetings of the staff…James had managed to spy on one—she hadn't worked out how yet—and learned the truth, Voldemort was assembling an army. Dumbledore was convinced he would bring ruin to both the wizarding and muggle world if he weren't stopped.

Lily stared at her mother. "I will go back, Mum! I have to."

Mrs. Evans took a deep breath. What she said next surprised everyone. "Of course you do dear."

"I do? I mean…Oh, thank you, Mum! I almost didn't come home from break because there's so much to do, but…I did want to see you all. I don't know what's going to happen at summer."

"You'll come back here." Mum might have relented, but she was still in control. "If not for the whole summer, then for a couple of weeks. I will not have you turning your back on your family just because you have to fight a war."

With that, she snatched up a piece of bacon and started chewing. Conversation, she had declared with that bite, was over.

As the girls were cleaning up ("Well, I didn't ask you to cook it, why should I be the one to clean up!" Mum had huffed) Petunia asked Lily the question she'd been mulling since hearing about a war and a fight between good and evil.

"Lil?"

"Yes, Pet?"

"Is Severus part of the group fighting evil?"

Lily stopped and closed her eyes a moment. "Pet, I don't honestly know. James says Severus is evil, that he's practically a Death Eater already."

Petunia caught her breath audibly and clutched her chest. "He's not! Tell me he's not!"

"I don't think he is, Pet. I really don't. I know he likes to be all dark and mysterious, but deep in my heart, I believe he's not evil. Trust me, if I thought Severus Snape was a Death Eater I would never have let Mum invite him over to dinner. James can be a little simpleminded at times. Just because Severus doesn't join in planning for the future fight, it doesn't mean he's on the other side. Plenty of students are too involved in their schoolwork to even realize what's going on outside the school walls."

Petunia's relief danced across her face. "Oh, thank you. I'm sure you're right."

Lily gave Petunia a quick hug. "Don't you worry about it, okay? And, thank you so much for helping with the parents."

They finished cleaning up quite happily, apparently done thinking about such things as Dementors and Death Eaters.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, then back up at the run down building in front of him. Yes, this was the right place. Still, he paced back and forth a bit, wanting to settle down, to be focused. He hated when part of his brain started to question whether selfish motives might not be enough to justify a plan. Ever since he'd been a child, he'd heard that voice of doubt in his head. Rather fancifully, he'd come to picture it as a lion speaking with his grandmother's voice.

He remembered how the sorting hat had suggested he might do well in Gryffindor. His brain had screamed in horror at the thought. No! Even then Snape had known that he wanted personal power and the path to personal power lay in Slytherin. The hat had relented and Snape had been proven right. Who could deny that the tide was turning in the world and that power, true power, belonged to those on the darker side of magic.

Still, the lion slept within him, occasionally making his life difficult by questioning actions no Slytherin would ever question. Right now it was roaring annoyingly, daring to suggest that it might be wrong to hurt the other members of the Evans family just to inflict pain on Lily. At least the silly lion seemed to realize that Lily must be hurt. It wasn't possible to return to school without doing something to hurt Lily. He could not have her go back to school, back to HIM with the tale of how Snape had spent the break trying and failing, yet again, to gain her affection. Still, the lion within complained. Petunia had been a tool all along, he told the lion. Using her to get into Lily's favor hadn't bothered the lion. Why was it so different to use her to hurt Lily? He knew the reason before the lion could even say it. Because this time he was going to really hurt Petunia. He was going to inflict pain on the woman that would last her entire life. That is what made this different. Of course, it might not be like that at all, he argued. Perhaps this would really be a good thing for Petunia. Perhaps, this was going to be the best thing that Snape could ever do for her. She'd said herself how unfair her mother had been. Without this, she might never find the fulfillment she seeks, might never have the home and family she seems to desire so. He heard the lion growl a bit but there was no more debate. The mere chance that this would, indeed, turn out to be a positive thing for Petunia was enough to satisfy him on this count.

That still leaves Mr. and Mrs. Evans. They have been generous and kind. They have done nothing to deserve the hurt he was about to cause them. Snape didn't have a ready come back for this. The damned lion was right. The Evans had welcomed him into their home, had fed him, had entertained him and treated him as a friend. What he was about to do was a serious betrayal. But, he countered, if this did make Petunia happy, if this was the best thing for Petunia, then surely they would see that? As loving, doting parents, they would put their daughter's happiness ahead of their own prejudices, wouldn't they? The lion seemed to huff a bit. He was pinning a lot on a very small chance, but still, it was there.

Very well, with the lion finally quieted down, Snape took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to the door.

Ringing the bell, he thought about what he was going to say. He had a vague thought that he might come off as insane, but he didn't let that stop him. If he had to, he could certainly force the man to do what he wanted, but it would be more effective if he performed the task willingly.

Snape knew he could be very convincing. By the time the door opened to reveal a short, red faced man, well on his way to being overweight, Snape felt confident he could make this work.

"Are you, Vernon Dursley?" he asked. He knew the answer, because now that he saw him, he remembered. Dursley had been part of a gang of tough older boys. Snape remembered one day when he was quite young they'd accosted him while walking home from school, hanging him by his feet and shaking him until everything in his pockets fell to the sidewalk. Their scorn had turned to anger when they realized all they had gotten for their efforts were a few paperclips and scraps of paper. They'd taken turns punching him in the face before leaving him, crying, on the sidewalk.

This time it wasn't the lion that objected to his plan. If he did this, he would be helping someone who had tormented him as a child. He remembered swearing to get even with the older boys, if it was the last thing he did. But, he reasoned, that was the anger of a child. Surely the anger of an adult outweighed that? If the price for hurting Lily was giving Vernon Dursley something he desired, so be it.

"Yeah, I'm Dursley, who're you?"

"You might not remember me. I was quite a bit behind you in school. My name is Severus.."

"Snape!" Dursley blurted. "You're Snape, right?"

"Indeed, you remember me."

"Sure, I remember you. You always hung around that little Evans girl."

"Yes, quite…now, would it be possible for me to have a few moments of your time?"

Dursley looked suspicious. "Why? What are you doing knocking on my door after all these years?"

"I have a proposition for you. I think you will find it to your liking."

"What kind of proposition?"

"One better suited to being discussed behind closed doors." Snape said smoothly. He was concentrating on making this man trust him, see him as an ally. "I can help you." He added.

"What?" Dursley shook his head as though to clear a fog. "Very well then, come in, I suppose I can spare a few moments."

Snape entered, not bothering to register the shabby furniture and peeling wallpaper. It didn't matter. Snape knew that whatever happened, he would never be returning to this place.

"Have a seat if you like…I suppose you'd like me to get you a cup of tea?"

Snape stifled his feeling about this complete lack of courtesy. Whatever else he might do, Snape always practiced the niceties. "No, not at all, thank you. And, I prefer to stand."

"So, what is it then? You said you could help me."

"Yes." He felt the lion stir within. This person was truly loathsome. There was no chance that Petunia was going to benefit from his plan at all. There was no point in going back now though.

"Tell me, Mr. Dursley, is it true that you once courted the elder Evans daughter?"

Dursley seemed to take his time responding. Snape had the sudden realization that his vocabulary probably didn't include such gentile phrases as "courted" and "elder". "Did you want to date Petunia Evans?"

Dursley brightened as comprehension dawned. "What? Oh, yeah. I wanted to make a play for her, sure. Why're you interested?"

"Because, as I said, I can help you. That is, if you are still interested in her."

"Sure I'm interested in her. Do you have any idea what her father does?"

Snape didn't hide his confusion. "Why?...um…Mr. Evans is an engineer."

"Not just any engineer!" Dursley seemed excited by this. "He's chief design engineer at Grunnings Drills."

Snape utterly failed to see what this had to do with Dursley's desire to date Petunia. However dull he might be, Dursley could obviously read Snape's confusion.

"Don't you get it man? That's the kind of job that lets you get jobs for your family. People do it all the time. He'd have to give his son in law a job."

Snape heard the lion growling a bit, but he still tried to make sense of what he was hearing. "Are you an engineer, Mr. Dursley?"

"Me? Naw, of course, not! I do a bit of bookkeeping for some of the stores around here, that's how I make my living."

"I see. So, why would you want to work at Grunnings?"

"You still don't get it, do you? All these big companies need bookkeepers and managers. Once someone gets in one it's just about a lifetime career! Between unions and bureaucracy, they can't ever fire a bloke!"

Snape spoke slowly now, sure he had the facts right but still not believing what he was hearing. "You want to date Petunia Evans so you can marry her so her father will get you a job?"

The lion gave out a roar at this. How could anyone be so selfish? Snape stiffened a bit as he remembered what his plans for the elder Miss Evans were and how unlikely it was that she would find his them any less appalling than Dursley's.

"Yes! That's it, but not just a job, man! A career!"

"Yes, well…" Snape took a breath to shut the damned lion up. "As I said, I think I can help you."

"How in bloody hell can you do that?"

"Perhaps you should sit down while I explain." Snape waited until Dursley had made himself comfortable, one ankle tossed rudely over the other knee. "That's fine. Now, do you by any chance know about the school Petunia's sister attends?"

It was Dursley's turn to look as though nothing made sense. "I know she goes away to school, what's that got to do with anything?"

Snape steeled himself. This moment was critical. He would be violating one of the most important wizarding rules when he did this. Still, if his plan worked, no one—least of all the stupid Ministry—would ever know.

"It's a school for witches and wizards."

Dursley let out a derisive snort.

"Quiet! I assure you what I am saying is true. Lily Evans is a witch."

Dursley was shaking his head and looking at Snape as though he had some pitiable incapacity.

"While I.." Snape intoned, his voice suddenly masterful "am a wizard."

At this Dursley burst out laughing only to stop suddenly as chair he was in floated a few feet in the air. He looked at Snape, shocked to see him now holding a wand pointed straight at his eyes. Snape lowered the wand and Dursley felt the chair settle back down onto the floor.

"Do not laugh at me again."

"No…I…um…" Dursley struggled to regain his composure. "Alright, then, you're a wizard. You said you could help me. What are you going to do? Put a spell on me or something?"

Snape chuckled appreciatively. The stupid git wasn't quite as stupid as he seemed. "No, Mr. Dursley. I am not going to put a spell on you. It is Petunia we are going to bewitch."

Snape reached into his pocket and produced a vial of purple liquid. It seemed to shimmer in the light as he turned it, appreciating its luster, its translucence. It had taken him the whole of Christmas Break to brew it. His backup plan. Now, it was ready and he was proud of it. If Slughorn only knew what he'd done here, he would have to give up his farce about Evans being the best in class. But, of course, Slughorn could never know. Snape felt a small pang of regret that this, his greatest potion to date, would remain forever a secret.

Holding the vial up for Dursley to see. "This is a love potion."

A laugh started towards Dursley's lips, but he quickly stifled it. "It is, is it?" He didn't hide his disbelief.

"Yes it is" Snape approached, standing over him looking a bit menacing. Laughing at him was one thing, but laughing at his finely crafted potion was another.

"Okay, okay" Dursley waved him back. "I meant no offense."

Snape took a step back and just breathed, waiting for Dursley to say something meaningful.

"So, what do I have to do? Chuck it at her?"

"No, you…" Snape stopped himself from telling the idiot what he thought about him. "I'm afraid she must drink it."

Dursley snorted. "And, how exactly am I supposed to get her to do that? "Hello Petunia! Remember me? How's about you drink this mysterious purple liquid I'm holding?""

"I see your point. But surely you can get her to have a drink of some kind with you? The potion will not be harmed if it is mixed with something else."

"What's it taste like?"

"Pardon me?" Snape once again thought the conversation had taken a nonsensical turn.

"What does the bloody stuff taste like? I mean, if I put it in her tea and it tastes like fish oil, she's not going to drink it."

"Oh, I see." Snape had forgotten that Muggles wouldn't know this basic fact of all love potions: they all taste good.

"I assure you she will find it pleasant. I might suggest something a bit more flavorful than tea if you can manage it. But, tea will certainly do."

Dursley rose and held out his hand for the vial. Snape released it to him slowly, a bit loathe to have this common cretin handle his lovely creation.

"Why're ya doin' this then?"

"Pardon me?"

"Why are you giving me a love potion to use on Petunia Evans?"

"I hope it will make her happy. She told me how rudely Mrs. Evans had treated you and how upset she was by it. I was hoping this would rectify things." Snape was not lying. He did hope that Petunia would ultimately be happy, but the longer he spent with Dursley, the less likely he thought that would be.

"Oh, I'll make her happy, all right! Don't you worry about that. I know what a woman like her wants in a man. You're doin' her a favor, you are."

"Yes, well…I hope so. There are a few things I need to tell you though. Please sit down again."

Dursley returned to his chair, clutching the vial in his hand.

"I don't want you to use it until we've returned to school. That will be the day after tomorrow."

"Why on earth not? I can manage to run into her today if I want to, why not do it now?"

"Because Lily cannot be around when you do it. That is the other thing I needed to tell you. A powerful witch could undo this potion with a wave of her wand." This was completely false. Snape's potion was carefully brewed so that only the most special of circumstances would cause it to stop working. This was not something the girls of Gryffindor would brew to snare a date. This was one of those potions that would change someone's life. But, he had to convince Dursley that separating Petunia from her sister was the only way to keep the magic alive. Breaking up The Evans Sisters was one of the ways Snape intended to hurt Lily. "So, it's important that it Lily be kept away from Petunia at all costs."

"But they're sisters! How'm I supposed to keep sisters apart?"

"I'm quite sure you can manage it, Mr. Dursley. A man like you should be able to keep his wife from consorting with witches, after all. A man like you should have at least that much control over the woman in his life."

"Damned straight I will!"

"I was sure you would. Now, do you have a plan?"

Dursley again looked confused.

"To give her the potion. Do you have a plan?"

"Oh, that! I don't think that will be a problem at all. She stops at the corner donut shop for a cookie and soda on her way home from school."

"You've been spying on her?"

"Well, keeping an eye out for her, you know. Not everyone in this part of town is as respectful as me. I wouldn't want her to have any trouble."

"Ah, I see, very noble of you, I'm sure. Very well then, I think we are ready. You're not to use it until Monday, after Lily has left for school, remember!"

"Monday, got it. Oh, and, um…Snape. If this works, Thank you!"

"I assure you, it will work. And, there is no need to thank me."

Snape turned and strode out of the house. He hurried up the street wishing to get as far from that house as he could. He could feel the lion was gnawing on his insides.

Monday came quickly. Vernon pocketed the potion and started on his usual Monday rounds. The donut shop Petunia liked was one of the shops Vernon worked for on the side. He usually stopped in Monday morning to record the numbers from the weekend and tell old Mr. Dauchy how much money he should deposit in the bank. This week he was saving that shop for last. However, he did stick a head in and let Mr. Dauchy know of the change in schedule. It would do him no good if Dauchy were throwing a fit at him when Petunia came by.

Making his rounds, putting entries in books and making out deposit slips for owners too decrepit do the simple math. As they all rewarded him with snacks while he did the work, Vernon found he could get through the whole day without paying for any food.

He arrived at the Donut shop about a half hour before Petunia's regular arrival, just as planned. This would give him enough time to finish the task before coming out of the office to find—much to his surprise—the lovely Miss Evans coming in for her afternoon treat. It was flawless.

Jotting down the last numbers and handing the deposit slip to Mr. Dauchy, Vernon stepped out of the office and glanced around the shop. Damn. Where was she? Just then the door opened and there she stood.

"Petunia!" He bellowed, a bit too loudly it seemed as she jumped a bit and seemed to stop herself from crying out. "I'm sorry my dear! I was just so surprised to see you. Didn't mean to startle you!"

"Oh, Vernon! Hello. I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. How are you?"

"Fine, fine! I was just helping Mr. Dauchy with a bit of bookkeeping. Why don't you have a seat here and I'll grab us a bite, eh? We can catch up on old times."

Petunia thought she deserved to indulge herself a bit. Who cared what Mum thought of Vernon anyway? Petunia found a table in the corner while Vernon and Mr. Dauchy stepped behind the counter. Vernon said something she didn't hear but that made Mr. Dauchy smile and nod. Vernon went over and helped himself to two big mugs of hot cocoa. He seemed to be fussing a bit with the cups and Mr. Dauchy, heading toward her with a plate full of delicious looking petite fours in his hand, called out an offer of help. "Oh, no thank you, Mr. Dauchy! Not to worry, I've got it." Vernon came from behind the counter and Petunia could see what he'd been fussing with. One of the cups was topped with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. "I hope you don't mind, Mr. Dauchy, I thought the lovely lady deserved something special."

Mr. Dauchy beamed at Petunia as he set the in the center of the table. "Not at all, my boy! Not at all." He gave Vernon a pat on the shoulder as he returned to help the new customers coming in.

Vernon sat the cheerful looking cup in front of Petunia with a smile. "There you go! Drink up!" Petunia took a careful sip. "Oh!" She seemed surprised. "I thought it would be hotter."

"Well, I didn't want you burning yourself, now, did I?"

Petunia looked thankful. She took another sip of the cocoa. "My, but this is delicious!" She couldn't believe she'd been having milk all this time when the cocoa was so wonderful. Taking another, bigger sip, Petunia couldn't remember when she'd had cocoa this creamy or rich. She looked up at Vernon thinking how unfair her mother had been. How rugged and handsome Vernon looked now. How sweet and kind he'd always been.

Vernon was smiling at her, encouraging her to finish her cocoa. She had forgotten what an enchanting smile he had, how his eyes sparkled.

Vernon was almost laughing now. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Snape, that sniveling greasy Snape had been right. He could see it in Petunia's eyes. She would do anything he said right now, just because he'd said it. As she finished up the last of her cocoa, he slid his hand over hers and looked in her eyes.

"Petunia, my dear..."

"Yes, Vernon, my love?"

He laughed. Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

A few hours later Mr. and Mrs. Evans were getting concerned. It wasn't like Petunia to be late. You could practically set your watch by her, she was so punctual. Yet, it had been hours. They finally decided to call all the places they knew she would have been today. Maybe someone would be able to tell them what had happened. Mrs. Evans looked up the number of the donut shop and Mr. Evans dialed.

"Mr. Dauchy is it? Yes, well, my daughter comes by your shop every day for cookies….Petunia, that's right! You know her! Good. Yes, she is a lovely girl, thank you very much. The thing is….what's that you say? What good news? What's a joyful event? What in blazes are you talking about man?"

Just then, Petunia burst through the door, Vernon happily in her wake.

"Mum! Dad!! We got married!"


	7. Chapter 7

Enlightenment

Three years. The potion had lasted three years. Petunia had no doubt that it had been a potion. And, she had no doubt who had made it. When it wore off, it was sudden, startling. She almost heard a POP as the last three years of her life came back in focus. The images and sounds played out in an instant, revealing the lie her life had been, the damage that had been done.

She knew when she'd been given the potion. The cocoa at the donut shop. The POP showed her that. She could clearly see now that Vernon had been smirking and gloating, not smiling and beaming.

She saw how her marriage had been a travesty from the start. Not the romantic adventure she'd thought, she could see that it was a forced marriage, an assault on her will. Her parents whom she'd condemned as unsupportive and mean she now saw as loving and devastated. She could see now how they'd put their horror aside to do what they could to help her. Gawds, they must have thought she was insane. Yet, her father had gotten Vernon a job that paid well. Her mother had helped them find a starter home on Privet Drive, just a few blocks from the Evans home. Petunia recalled how she'd sneered that it just meant Mum wanted to spy on her. She saw now that they she was hoping to protect her. That by keeping Petunia close, the monster she had married might not feel it was safe to beat her, abuse her, terrorize her. It hadn't worked. Petunia saw how she'd lied to herself and her family that everything was her fault, that Vernon was nothing short of a Prince who's only failing was loving an unworthy specimen like herself.

She saw the day the owl had arrived with the invitation to Lily's wedding. She had thrown the card away and smacked the owl with a broom. Her own sister's wedding and she'd just tossed the invitation in the trash. The thought was heart breaking.

It was, however, nothing compared to what had previously been the most horrible moment in her life. The day the police arrived to tell her that her parents were dead. Their house had been destroyed in what the police described as "a strange weather phenomenon". Petunia remembered hearing the explosion the night before, waking her husband in fear, only to have him growl at her to let him sleep. When the police came, she was confused, she refused to believe what they were saying. That wasn't the worst. While the policemen were speaking words of comfort and trying to extract the information they needed for their report, Lily had arrived. She had run to Petunia instinctively wrapping herself in her sister's arms. Still in shock, Petunia had held her sister for a moment, gaining strength from the shared grief.

Then, Vernon had rushed forward from his position in the hall. He hadn't offered so much as one word of comfort to his wife when the policemen told their tale, but when he saw Lily, he jumped into action. He pulled them apart, tossed her smaller sister away.

"Get OUT!" he roared at her. "Do NOT touch my wife!" He advanced on her, so threatening looking that the police had grabbed him to restrain him. Petunia remembered with horror that she had turned her back on her weeping sister, had--instead--gone after the policeman holding her husband.

"Get your hands off him! How dare you!"

She remembered now what Lily had called out as the other policeman took her away. At the time, she hadn't listened, hadn't thought it was important. But she heard it now.

"It was him, Petunia! It was Voldemort! He killed them!"

Voldemort had killed her parents. Even with her new awareness, Petunia felt a pang of resentment that it was her sister's odd powers that had gotten their parents killed. But she could no longer feel hate for Lily. She knew, now, that Vernon had caused that. He wanted her to hate Lily and the potion made her do whatever Vernon wanted. She was overcome with grief and fear and horror. Her life as she had known it was over. Her only living family, her sister, couldn't possible love her anymore. Not after what she'd done. It was impossible.

All this came to her in that POP. The instant realization that her life had was over, that everything was gone. That whatever future she had would be a future with Vernon Dursley. She had no where else to turn.

And she realized something else. Whatever else he might be, Severus Snape was--as Lily had said--the best in Potions. Petunia didn't know anything about magic, really, but she knew, in her heart, that only the best could have created this potion.

Petunia was sure that it would take a really powerful potion maker to cause her to ruin her life, to tie her future to an abusive monster.

But she knew, as she knew that the sky was blue, that only the best potion maker could do what Snape had done. To make his potion vanish in an instant, with total clarity and understanding was extraordinary. But the really impressive thing--and Petunia was impressed-- was to have it happen at the very moment when she first held her newborn son.

The end


End file.
